Funny Moments
by Natgie Dragneel
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles Harco y Drarry] Harry esta sentado con Draco en el salon de posiciones de Snape despues del toque de queda, tiene una pregunta sumamente seria en la cabeza y le pide opinión a su enemigo escolar .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no son de mi propiedad sino de J. K. Rowling

**Resumen**: Harry a notado algo totalmente distinto en el Malfoy menor durante esos dias, esta ese hecho del que siempre lo pille con los ojos puestos fijos en el y su completo (y mal disimulado) nerviosismo cuando esta a su alrededor. Algo siniestro esta Planeando el rubio y el no sera el ultimo en descubrirlo..

**Advertencia: **esta Historia tiene contenido Slash, sino sabes lo que es, puedes buscar el termino mas detallado en Google, en resumen es una Relación de ChicoxChico, si esta temática no es de tu agrado. Por favor no lo leas y no nos causes malentendidos

**Pareja **: Harry/Draco en ese orden. Harco

**Chapter 1 : Sospecha.**

Harry Potter después de un mes entero siguiendo discretamente al rubio de un lado a otro, descubrió _Algo _Sospechoso en el Malfoy. Hermione y Ron simplemente creian que estaba exagerado y tal vez algo paranoico por su experiencia reciente con Voldemort no hace unos cuantos meses, Pero la actitud misteriosa y escurridiza del rubio, ¡Lo estaba delatando! . Lo primero que notó fue que cada ves que discutían por cualquier tontería, el chico de piel lechosa se le notaba un tanto nervioso, su rostro no cambiaba de expresion en lo absoluto pero sus ojos, estos bailaban de un lado a otro inconscientemente. Lo segundo que noto fue cuando en un momento de distracción en la clase de Snape, vio como este anotaba algo distraídamente con la mirada fija en el, o eso parecía. Un rato después cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente este volteo el rostro rápidamente tropezándose con su moreno amigo.

_Malfoy estaba actuando de manera sospechosa –_Penso con desconfianza, después de recibir otra de las clásicas humillaciones del maestro de posiones– _mas tarde lo seguiré para ver que es lo que esta planeando..._

—Potter espero que lo que estés pensando en estos momentos tenga que ver con la posion de crecimiento que estoy dictando en estos momentos... Como hace un momento le acabo de preguntar.

—ehh..

Severus le tembló la ceja derecha mientras un párpado se le cerraba simultaneamente ante la distracción del insolente alumno de oro.

—veinete puntos menos de Griffyndor por no prestar atencion..

_oh mierda. —E_xclamo al sentir la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga en su nuca–_t__odo por culpa de Malfoy_

* * *

Draco por el contrario había pasado una semana espléndida, unas caminatas por aquí, escuchar a Pansy sobre el terrible gusto de las Hufflepuff por escoger maquillaje muggle y sin gracia por allá, mirar a Potter mas de lo debido sin que este se diera cuenta. Hablar con Blaise sobre los deliciosos chocolates de Francia... Todo iba perfecto. Hasta que Potter _cambio _esa cosa dentro de el.

Ahora no podía dejar de soñar despierto, sonreía embobado mirando el techo (_Harry en sus constantes escudriños descubrió esa mirada, solo que para el era mas una mirada maliciosa pensando cosas siniestras y malévolas) _suspiraba de cuando en cuando haciendo cualquier cosa.

Es mañana despertó horrorizado viendo su reflejo en el espejo, estaba actuando como un Hufflepuff en todo su esplendor. Tratando de ignorar todo , hasta el moreno (Quien le miro de manera sospechosa, y le acelero el ritmo cardiaco) hizo lo que pudo para Seguir de largo todas sus actividades, por eso no noto el como el moreno que ocupaba sus pensamientos y dueño de ese _Retorcido sentimiento _le seguía a paso veloz y furioso. Hasta que no lo sintió tomando su túnica por el frente y lo detuvo de un seco golpe no lo habría notado.

Y tener a de cerca a su mas jurado enemigo y viéndose con la inesperada atencion del moreno la cabeza del rubio platinado quedo en blanco.

_¡Oh demonios... Estoy enamorado del Jodido-niño-que-vivio!... ¿Que mas podría salir mal? _

El slytherin no se lo podía creer, era inaudito, estúpido y muy ridiculo ..verse asi mismo siendo acorralado por un muy molesto Potter el cual le estaba apuntando con su varita, (y no precisamente con la varita que quería en esos momentos, cabe decir.) ¡fuera d_e mi sistema instinto de idiotez!– _penso con horror Draco.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado disimulando su pensamiento sobre _san Potter _miro con prepotencia a de ojos verdes.

—Dejate de juegos Malfoy, ¡ya lo se!, me ha tomado un tiempo. Pero ya tengo las pruebas suficientes para...

_¡Oh ...No No No No No No! ¿¡Como lo sabe si yo me estoy enterando hasta ahora!?–_se pregunto interiormente.

Alarmado el rubio dejo de escucharlo para solo quedar hipnotizado por el suave movimiento de labios de su nemesis, el como sus expresivos ojos verdes le taladraban el alma buscando pruebas de lo inaudito, de lo que jamas pensó que le llegaría a pasar jamas ...

_se había enamorado estúpidamente de su enemigo._

_¿¡Como se entero!? ¿¡como!? ¿¡como!? _

Como se entero ese espantapájaro ciego, el cual nunca en su corta vida a conocido un peine o un cepillo para domar esa incontrolable melena azabache. Del cual, si era sincero con sigo mismo, quería introducir sus dedos para comprobar por si mismo si su tacto seria tan escrespado como se apreciaba a simple vista. O si esos bonitos labios rosas el cual no paraban de moverse tendrían un delicioso sabor, o si...

Sin darse cuenta el rubio estiro sus manos a la altura del cuello del moreno, estaba por tocar los risos de la nuca de su nemesis pero este, con expresión alarmada lo azoto con fuerza en la pared sacándole de su ensoñación y de paso un pequeño quejido de dolor, el cual mas que todo sonó mas a un gemido que otra cosa.

—¿Que diablos pensabas hacer Malfoy? ...

—yo..

Otra ves el chico de ojos grises le miro a los ojos y quedo embobado de como estos se veían Verdes. _Muy muy verdes_, y mas si lo tenia así de cerca. Pudo apreciar los atractivos rasgos de su enemigo y su encrespado cabello negro el cual le tapaba con algunos mechones la cicatriz de su frente, estaba por decir algo cuando de nuevo el moreno lo azoto con la pared con algo de fuerza.

—¿Que demo-... Que te sucede?

_Quedo hechizado por esos ojazos verdes, que en realidad no pudo pensar bien lo que dijo .. _

—Creo que soy Gay..

El moreno abrió como platos los ojos y soltó de golpe la túnica del rubio, abrió varias veces la boca sin saber que decir y simplemente se quedo mirandolo con incredulidad

—¿¡Que!?

El rubio lo miro con calma y un notorio sonrojo en su blanquecina piel.

—Que soy Gay. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Pregunto con algo de fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

—Crei que eras un mortifago...

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos por un largo rato... hasta que uno de los dos se digno en hablar.

—oh..

* * *

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si distorsione un poco a Harry y Dray Dray ... Pero era un meme que vi en internet y no me pude resistir(Me dio un ataque de risa con un poco de epilepsia, cabe resaltar) ... Me ha gustado como quedó, con lo obsesionado que siempre se pone Harry cuando se trata de Draco, me pareció que tenia que plasmarlo ...**

** Acepto sugerencias y comentarios reconstructivos. ¿Si tengo algún error ortográfico me harían el favor de decírmelo? Se los agradecería un montón .. Un pequeño reviews no le hace daño a nadie tampoco.. **

**:) hasta la próxima Sayonara ... **


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K Rowing. Yo solo los utilizó para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Draco esta harto. Solo quiere que potter lo deje en paz y lo deje de seducir.

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene Slash si no sabes lo que es, te recomiendo que busques la definición mas detallada en Google, pero básicamente es una relacion ChicoXChico. Sino te gusta esta temática por favor retirate de la página y busca un género que te guste mas y diviertete.

**Numero de palabras:** contiene alrededor de 1929 palabras incluyendo nota de la autora.

**Pareja:** Harry x Draco. Harco.

**Chapter 2: Seducción.**

Ya llevaba dos semanas desde que Ese insufrible cuatro ojos no le dejaba tranquilo, dos semanas y cuatro horas desde que Harry potter lo seducia descaradamente cuando estaban sólos. Porque cuando andaba con la comadreja y la cabeza de esponja solo se limitaba a verle a los ojos y saludarle.. pero ya estaba hartó.

Un chico de dieciséis años de cabello rubio platinado, impactantes ojos grices y delgado cuerpo caminaba hacia su casillero con las mejillas ruborizadas y con el ceño fruncido. Ese idiota otra ves lo estaba molestando, no podía simplemente pasar de el sin verlo con sus preciosos ojos verdes de tras de esas horribles gafas redondas.¿ Porque simplemente no hacia como si no existiera? bueno en parte entendia al infeliz... ¿ignorar a un pedazo de muchacho como lo era el? Pufff, ni el se lo creia.

Pero igualmente caminando como si la vida le fuera en ello por el colegio, ignoro a varias chicas que lo seguían con unas tarjetas perfumadas, con ve tu a saber que .solo queria estar solo sin que nadie lo molestará. Pansy no habia podido ir hoy a clases porque tenia cita con el odontólogo, no se podía contar con Blaise porque ese desgraciado sin corazon siempre se le escabullia como agua entre los dedos para irse a tirar una chica o chico, dependiendo del humor del dia, Y Theo era otro desgraciado sin alma ni vida social, que simplemente le ignoraria por leer su asqueroso y absolutamente sospechoso libro azul, sabria dios sino se trataba de pornografia caricaturizada de ellos mismos o una lista de sus posibles victimas de asesinato, por que Theo era así. Asi que sin amigos con los que quejarse, se fue despues de haber tomado los libros que necesitaría para su próxima clase de matemáticas, ciencias solicales e idiomas.

Estaba al borde del delirio, no habia pasado mucho desde que habia visto a ese cuatro ojos despeinado para volverselo a encontrar casi en la entrada del salón de matemáticas, estaba acompañado con una greñuda castaña y una jirafa pelirroja. Con el ceño fruncido paso de largo ignorando el saludo amigable del moreno. Demasiado amigable diria yo-pensó el rubio con molestia y las mejillas arrebotadas.

Ya adentro del salón noto que en su mesa estaba una docena de cartas de diferentes colores, las cuáles ignoró colocandolas debajo se su silla.

—Hola Draco. ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemática? —pregunto una bonita rubia de ojos azules acercándose a su mesa.

—¿Eh?... si. Las mando ayer... pero si, ya las realice. .

—Muy bien, ¿me explicarias el ejercicio ocho por favor? No lo he entendido. Lo hice, pero no se si esta bien.

—Claro Daphne...

El chico le explico con varios ejemplos a la rubia para que entendiera mejor mientras esperaban al maestro de matemáticas. Media hora despues, les notificaron que el profesor no podia asistir por un problema personal pero aun asi les envió las actividades que le explicaría un suplente. Draco se coloco su audífonos inalámbricos y comenzo a escuchar una cancion de the Offprings. Mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno la version caricaturizada del moreno que lo traia loco (y no en el buen sentido) no faltó mucho para que el suplente llamado Percy Weasley le explicara de una forma mortalmente aburrida como resolver los problemas que dejo el profesor.

Ya pasando la hora de matemáticas, el rubio se fue a su siguiente clase, despidiéndose de la rubia y tomando de mala gana las cartas dedicadas a el. Con aburrimiento asistio a la clase de ciencias sociales, y casi le da un infarto cuando ve a Harry potter viendolo con ojitos de cachorro apaleado . Pensando que eso habia sido una equivocación el rubio despego la mirada del moreno y no lo volvío a ver en el resto de la clase.

Maldiciendo a sus amigos por no estar en ese momento con el, espero a la clase de de idiomas, al parecer hoy les tocaba con la loca del español.

La profesora que dictaba la clase de español se llamaba Clarissa Mortereal y era una mujer de poca paciencia y sadica a la hora de humillarlos.

—Repita conmigo esta oración señorita González: los cubos de hielo estan para comerlos...

—Los cu..bos de hielo egtan para comeglos?...

—no esta bien pronunciado. Repita comigo. Los cubos de hielo estan para comerlos. Av er repitalo.

La muchacha con la cara roja murmuró con nerviosismo.

—Los... cu..bos de... hielo... est..an... pa..ra co..comer...los.

La profesora asintio a duras penas con aprobación.

—Muy bien... señor Malfoy repita conmigo:

Debo prestar atencion en clase mientras la profesora este dando una lección de esta materia para sacar una buena nota para poder ir a la universidad y tener una vida fuera del dinero de mis padres. A ver.. repitalo.

Todos los alumnos miraron a la profesora como si estuviera loca y unos mas que otros mostraron una cara de espanto. Pero el rubio ni se inmuto.

— Debo prestar atencion en clase mientras la profesora este dando una lección de esta materia para sacar una buena nota para poder ir a la universidad y tener una vida fuera del dinero de mis padres. —respondió el rubio en un perfecto español con la barbilla en alto. La profesora chasqueo la lengua y asintió.

—Muy bien Malfoy... pero para la proxima deje de estar en la nubes. vinimos para estudiar no para soñar. Muy bien Johnson ahora usted...

Y asi siguio la clase de español hasta quedio la hora de la salida. Draco recogió todos su útiles y espero en el jardin a que sus muy malos mejores amigos salieran, a Theo le fantaban dos hora para que saliera y Blaise, conociendolo como lo hacia se dejaria ver cuando el polvo del dia lo dejara satisfecho. Con tranquilidad escaló el arbol de la escuela y se arrecosto en la rama mas gruesa, se coloco sus audífonos y se propuso a esperar.

Dos horas despues no hacer nada y con el estómago gruñendole de hambre el rubio se adrentro a la escuela y fue a la cafetería.

Compro cinco barras de chocolate y dos paquetes de galletas de fresa, las metio en su mochila dejando solo un chocolate en su mano. Cuando estaba por salir de la cafeteria apareció Potter sin sus lacayos colgados a sus costados, automáticamente el ceño de draco se fruncio y la ceja derecha le tembló, ignorando su reacción aparentemente inconsciente el moreno dibujo una gran sonrisa que mostraban una dentadura derecha de un reluciente color blanco en su perfecto rostro moreno.

— Malfoy...

Draco estaba Harto en serio, HARTO con mayusculas. De verás. ..

—¡Potter ya para de seducime tan descaradamente! —Dijo el Rubio con la cara roja..

—¿Eh? ..

—Eso... ya para. .. no estoy para tus juegos.ni estoy interesado Asi que si me disculpas. —caminando como una diva el Malfoy salio de la cafeteria con la cabeza en alto sin mirar atrás dejando a un moreno con la cabeza ladeada claramente confundido.

**...Fin...**

***Extra***

Unos segundos despues del que rubio se hubiera ido llego un pelirrojo de rostro bonachon y pecoso con preciosos ojos azules.

—Que hay colega... ¿porque traes esa cara..? —pregunto confundido al ver la cara desencajada de su mejor amigo.

El moreno trago saliba en estado de Shock.

— Malfoy... creé que lo estoy seduciendo... —Logro completar con estupefacion.

—¡Aghh!.. que asco. Eso te pasa por andar saludando a hurones de la Nada, Harry.

Pero harry seguian en estado de Shock, el atractivo hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy pensaba que el estaba interesado en el. Bueno... pensándolo de manera objetiva... los saludos que les daba, las sonrisas deslumbrantes que sabia que les daba y la forma de mirarlo fijamente habian hecho sus estragos. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que Draco no parecía especialmente disgustado con la confusión... mas bien... parecía. .. avergonzado.

Una maliciosa sonrisita cruzó por el rostro del moreno quien por como pintaban las cosas, tenia la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Despues de todo, El rubito presumido le gustaba desde hacia un año y medio. Despues de descubrir en su desastrosa relacion con Ginny que le gustaban los chicos. Pues su objetivo fue el mas obvio y llamativo de todos...

Ahora solo hacia falta esperar para la mañana siguiente y tal ves invitarlo a tomas un café, ya mas adelante lo haria su novio. Pensando que era un buen plan, asintió para si mismo y le dio una palmada a su mejor amigo.

—Vamos Hermione nos debe de estar buscando en la biblioteca.

El pelirrojo solto un suspiro cansino

— de verdad, compañero. Hay veces en la que me cuestionó porque me enamore de ella. . —Harry sonrio con amabilidad

—Porque te deja en tu lugar sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza de su libro de turno.. —murmuró con confianza — y también porque no paraban de mandarse indirectas compañero..

El pelirrojo cuestionó su respuesta para luego quedarse callado ante la logica de su moreno amigo. Caminaron a la biblioteca, uno pensando en el sufrimiento que iba a sufrir realizando la tarea con su exigente novia y el otro pensando en como sacar de quicio un bonito rubito para que acepte salir con el, despues de todo Malfoy todavia no conocía su tremendamente efectivo poder de persuasión.

...**FIN**...

**N/A: Hola Mis lectores favoritos y olvidados...(~n~) ¡Estoy viva! Se que siempre desaparesco por una laaaaaarga temporada y lo siento ¡De veras!... pero bueno... me ataca un poco la pereza, adema_s de que me entretengo DEMASIADO leyendo las his_torias de otros escritores (as) . ¿Pueden creer que tengo 14 capitulos de este fic? _(Bueno..._ _la mitad de ellos no los he terminado, porque cuando estoy en proceso de creación en un capitulo se me viene una idea que seria perfecto para_ _otra... ¿No le_ pasado?) . ¿si tengo algun un error ortográfico me lo dirías en un review? me interesa saber tu opinión.****Tengo un capitulo que tiene mas de 12k ... y aun no he terminado. .. y ese tendra otro capitulo de continuación. ... asi que imagínense... tendran un largo rato para leerlo... aunque creo que la segunda parte no sera taaann larga.. tal ves lleve 2K o 3K .. no lo he escrito aun.. ese sera una final alternativo. . Asi que bueh... .. ademas de que antes de esta epidemia, estudiaba en la universidad y me tenia como loca por los trabajos y las maquetas... ahora estoy el doble de extresada, ahora sin poder salir para conseguir los materiales necesarios para reliazarlas... y sin un Wifi fijo... estoy frita... ¡Literal!... matenme... (ToT)****Bueno no los estreso mas con mis preocupaciones, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y les dibujara por lo menos una sonrisa. Cuidense muchisimo, Tengan extremado cuidado con el Covid-19. Esto no es una broma y quédense en casa y juntos evitemos que esta epidemia se extienda..****Sayonara, muchos besos y que tengan un buen rato agradable en casa.****(w) .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Harry potter y sus personajes no son de mi prioridad, sino de J.K Rowling.

**Resumen:** Harry esta sentado con Draco en el salon de posiciones de Snape despues del toque de queda, tiene una pregunta sumamente seria en la cabeza y le pide opinión a su _enemigo_ escolar .

**Número de palabras:** alrededor de 1830 mas la nota de la autora.

**Advertencia:** Esto va a comenzar un poco Angst... contenido slash, sino sabes lo que es, te recomiendo que busques el termino mas detallado en google. Pero el resumen es basicamente una relacion ChicoxChico. Si esta temantica no es de tu agrado, te recomiendo que salgas de la página y busques algo que te guste.

**Pareja:** Harry x Draco. Harco.

**Chapter : Cuestión de... **

Harry potter y Draco malfoy se habian hecho amigos en el tercer año en Hogwarts, despues de la desgarradora muerte de Cedric Diggory en el tornero de los tres magos, Draco con inseguridad se habia acercado a un desconsolado Harry Potter quien al verlo a duras penas se puso a la defensiva. Al notar que el rubio increíblemente no le buscaba pelea le permitió acercarse pero sin dejar de lado del todo sus defensas.

El rubio aclaró un poco la garganta y con renovados animos de nerviosismo le habló.

—no vengo a pelear Potter... solo quiero mmnh. Saber... si... ehmm si.. es... ¿ si es cierto que el... el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto?... —pregunto el rubio inseguro de haber formulado bien la pregunta.

Harry solo lo miró ironico..

—¿Tu que crees?... Que mate a Cedric y me invente que Voldemort revivió para echarle la culpa?... —contestó sarcastico con dos lagrimas derramandose de sus ojos. Con furia se las quito con la manga de la túnica —Claro que esta vivo idiota, usaron mi sangre para revivirlo... Tubpadre estaba alli... —Ignoro el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa del de ojos grises — no me vengas con que no lo sabías. ..

—yo... no lo sabia.

—pues ya lo sabes.

El rubio fruncio el ceño en desagrado

—¿Que diablos te pasa Potter..? Estoy tratando de tener una conversación decente contigo y no dejas de joder...

—Pues no quiero que me hables...

Draco se armo de pasiencia de donde no tenia. Hay veces que ese idiota actuaba como un niño de cinco años... hasta peor.

—Muy bien. Que conste que yo no fui el que comenzó a ser un imbécil. —aclaró con molestia —Solo te lo pregunto porque todos estan diciendo que lo que has dicho no puede ser verdad... y yo.. creo que... dices la verdad..

El moreno lo miro un poco sorprendido por su sinceridad y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Pero quiero saber... como... como fue que... Cedric. .. —el rubio se le atasco un nudo en la garganta. Despues de todo el castaño habia sido uno de sus mejores amigos, uno especial que le coqueteaba y le decia que fuera libre lejos de los prejuicios de su padre... que no obedeciera al pie de la letra todo lo que su padre le decia. El moreno entendiendo a lo que se referia el rubio platinado, trago un poco saliba y lo miro a los ojos.

—Cuando estaba en el laberinto todo realmente estaba en las penumbras, no sabia por donde iba y sentia todo el cuerpo tenso... de pronto escucho el grito de Fleur , no estaba miy lejos de donde estaba yo, asi que fui hacia donde crei que estaba ella. Cuando la encontre lancé el hechizo al cielo para que la vinieran a revisar, apenas estaba respirando cuando me moví un segundo Viktor Krum me lanzo un hechizo que casi hace que pierda la varita, cuando me fije supe que estaba bajo un hechizo imperdonable. A duras penas pude escapar de el y todo fue gracias a cedric... .. cuando estaba por moverme vi la copa. Ambos la vimos... fue cuándo corrimos hacia ella, y comenzamos a atacarnos. Yo le lancé un encantamiento que lo derribo, estaba por seguir cuando vi como las plantas del laberinto lo agarraron por los tobillos y lo arrastraban con fuerza... por un momento pense en dejarlo y obtener la copa, para que todo eso acabara. —relato el chico con anteojos ante la cara sorprendida del rubio quien tenia los ojos planeados abiertos en par en par —Pero no pude... asi que ambos tocamos la copa y esta resulto ser un traslador... nos llevo a un cementerio, cedric estaba exaltado. Y yo sentia un mal presentimiento, estamos por volverla a tocar cuando Peter Petigreew a patecio y hechizo a cedric dejando inconciente y a mi me arrojó a hacia una estatua de piedra la cual me atrapó por la garganta me corto el antebrazo y tomo de mi sangre. Presencié como el asqueroso de coladegusano revivió a Voldemort en mis narices y del como... invocó a sus mortifagos... entre ellos.. estaba tu padre. Cedric para ese entonces ya habia despertado y trato de rescatarme pero... voldemort le lanzo un Avada y... no pude salvarlo —terminó de murmurar cuando un sollozo se le escapo desde el fondo de au garganta. No le impotaba que su enemigo le viera llorar, ¿despues de todo que podria hacerle?... ya nada le importaba.

Draco se sintio mal por el chico de ojos verdes, se le daba fatal consolar a la gente y mas si se trataba de su rival. Asi que con los hombros tensos agarro al moreno del brazo y tiró hacia el, el de lentes choco con su pecho sorprendio, le rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Draco no sabia porque lo hacia pero solo quería que su rival dejara de llorar, el moreno no protestó para su absoluta sorpresa, mas bien lo apachurro con fuerza y dejo que las lagrimas empaparan la tunica del rubio. Desde ese dia tanto el rubio como el moreno pactaron una especie de tregua, en la que se molestaban un poco, mas que todo el rubio lo hacia para distraer al moreno, se iban a la torre de astronomía y hablaban un poco de las cosas que le interesaban, sus comidas favoritas y la soledad que sentian con sus respectivas familias.

—Yo pensaba que era feliz en tu gran mansión y con tener mil elfos domesticos para castigar...

El rubio sonrio tristemente, como lo hacia solamente con el de ojos verdes.

—No. Simplemente no me gusta estar sólo, y en la mansión es precisamente lo que siento cuando estoy alli. Mi padre siempre esta ocupado con la administración del la fortuna Malfoy y mi madre... no se que pensar de ella. Porque hey.. sigue siendo mi madre. Pero...

—¿Sientes que no encajas? —pregunto el moreno ladeando la cabeza. El rubio asintió. —si..yo tambien me siento asi. Despues de todo. Yo no tengo padres.

Draco lo miro un segundo para depues cambiar de tema. Hacia tanto tiempo que no habla con alguien y se sintiera asi de cómodo, Potter por extraño que pareciera siempre calmaba una parte de el que siempre estaba inquieta, no sabia el origen de ese sentimiento pero algo le decia que se dejara llevar y fuera feliz, pero su parte Slytherin le reclamaba que no bajara la guardia.

—Ahora que Voldemort esta vivo, no se que va a pasar. Tengo miedo de que le suceda algo malo a mis amigos o a mi padrino.

El heredero de los Malfoy quedo un tanto pensativo.

—hmmm no hay qué ser tan pesimistas. La actitud lo es todo —le dijo con tono arrogante — solo piensa en el futuro.

—¿en el futuro?

—ujum. En un futuro sin voldemort, ni dementores. Ni mortufagos ni nada de eso. Sólo Piénsalo.

Después de eso ambos chicos se quedaron un rato en silencio, en un comodo silencio que resultaba comúnmente cuando estaban sólos, Harry pensaba en sus opciones a futuro y lo que podría hacer que lo motivara a ser un mejor mago y Draco pensaba en como le confesaria sus _muy_ recientes sentimientos que lo inundaban cada ves cuando estaba con el moreno. Mas tarde el primero en hablar fue el chico de la marca del rayo.

—hmm es... una decisión dificil. No que podría hacer...

—tiene que haber algo Potty algo que realmente te guste —_《ojalá fuera yo-pensó con resignacion》_

—yo creo... que ummh —murmuró el moreno mordiendose los labios siendo visto por el rubio.

—¿ummh?

—¿D..Debería.. ser un jugador profesional de Quiddicht o un profesor de magia? —preguntó con indecisión el moreno viendolo con sus enormes ojitos verdes detras de las gafas redondas

Draco sintió como su corazon fue flechado una vez más. Tomo una decisión y respondio antes de que ese breve latigazo de valentia se desvaneciera.

—Hmg... Deberias casarte conmigo. —afirmó con una seguridad que no sentia.

—si.. yo creo que es mejor ser jugador de —se interrumpió bruscamente, cuando su cerebro analizó bien las palabras del rubio — ...espera ¿¡que!?

—¿Que de que? —preguntó haciendose el desatendido mirado el techo y moviendo un mechón de su cabello platino.

—¿Que fue lo que dijiste hace un momento?

—Qué.

—No antes —dijo frunciendo el ceño — ... que... fue lo que dijiste antes?

—Que deberias casarte conmigo. —le volvió a aclarar con la mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Harry le miro sorprendido por un segundo para luego ruborizarse, el color rojo trepó desde su nariz hasta las orejas y un poco mas abajo de la clavícula, el moreno hizo un mohin y giro su cabeza bruscamente en una actitud defensiva

— No es gracioso Malfoy. Con esas cosas no se bromean..

—¿Quien dijo que era una broma Potty? Yo estoy hablando muy en serio.

Harry volteo a verlo y noto la sinceridad en sus ojos claros, el color plateado de sus ojos se encontraban tan limpios de malicia o algun sentimiento oscuro, los encontraba extrañamente vulnerables.

—yo..

Y para su sorpresa, Draco le sonrio de una forma tan angelical que su corazon se salto un latido.

— se que no estas enamorado de mi, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo. —y le volvió a sonreír

—Eh.. yo .. yo no creo ser Gay, Malfoy... —tartamudeo el moreno con visible nerviosismo.

—Tal ves si lo seas. El caso es que no me voy a rendir hasta que me correspondas.

—Draco

Le levantándose del suelo, el rubio se fue hacia la puerta con su cabello rubio tapandole la expresión de sus ojos.

—Nos vemos la proxima semana.

—Draco... espera yo.

Pero el rubio no espero, sacudio la muñeca en una silenciosa despedida y se fue, dejando al moreno con sus pensamientos revueltos y sentimientos confusos.

Fin

**N/A: y hasta aqui llega este capitulillo... hehe supongo que me quieren matar por no darles un final Happy, pero... Hey... no se tal ves le haga una continuacion, quien sabe.****Ya vendré con otro capítulo de Funny Moments... es un tema curioso porque lo ironico de todo esto, es que la mayoria de mis capitulos de esta historia, son mas tristes. (77) que loco... hasta la próxima. Nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
